


Return of the Labyrinth and lost love

by amy1993



Series: Labyrinth [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1993/pseuds/amy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 2014. Sarah Williams is now all grown up living in New York. Her brother Toby is doing well and enjoying life.<br/>Then one day, Sarah is transported back into the Labyrinth, after receiving a letter, where she re-encounters with Jareth. He wants to be with her again. In this new fan-fic, Sarah and Jareth both tell their parts of this story in their own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life in the city- Sarah's chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of the fantasy classic Labyrinth which starred David Bowie and Jennifer Connelly, and the graphic novel sequel.

I've been living in New York since finishing college years ago. Since last fall, my half-brother Toby has been sharing an apartment with me. He just started his final year of college, majoring in Theater.   
As for me, I've taken up creative writing. I'm a novelist who has 2 fantasy/romance novels up my belt. I've been writing ever since my brother went through the same Labyrinth I went through years earlier. We both encountered Jareth in both journeys. Sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks of me.  
Today I was working on a transcript for a new novel I'm working on. After I finished, I met up with Toby at the cafe for lunch. Today he doesn't look happy. As we sat down I asked him,  
"Is anything wrong Toby? You don't feel well."  
Toby stared at me and said, "I broke up with my girlfriend today. She said she's not ready to have a relationship yet."  
I was shaken. Toby had been going out with Liza for two months, and now they're not together anymore.  
"I'm so sorry bro. Do you want anything to make you happy?" I asked, hoping to cheer my brother up.  
"I'll have a grilled cheese," Toby said. I smiled because when I was younger, grilled cheese always comforted me through anything.   
"I'll have one too," I said.  
As the food was arriving, Toby and I talked for a long time. He told me about the play he's going to be in next month. I told him about the book I'm working on. Then both grilled cheeses arrived and we both had them.  
After lunch as we headed back to our apartment, we noticed a chill on our backs. Both of us stared at each other, being silent. None of us knew what was going on. It was Toby who spoke first.  
"I was thinking about that Labyrinth again,"  
"I had a dream about it last night," I replied.  
We then settled into the apartment, when I went to get the mail. We didn't get much today, except for a few bills and magazines. But the mail also contained a letter addressed to me. Curious about what the letter was, I opened it and read it,

Dear Sarah,  
It's been years since we've last seen each other. I miss you so much. I know you probably don't remember me. I was with your brother on two occasions, both times you were involved. I really want to see you again. Hope you don't mind. I hope to catch up on your life.   
Love, Jareth.

After reading the letter, I was shocked. Was this why both Toby and I had visions of him the night before? I showed Toby the letter unsure of how to react.  
"Jareth does remember me. What should I do?" I asked.  
"I have no idea." Toby said after he read it too.  
We were both shocked. I don't know if I should catch up and reply or do nothing.


	2. Changes in a distance- Jareth's chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth explains his part of the whole Labyrinth story and why he wants Sarah back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clip from the movie is used.

Do you wonder what it's like when you meet someone so beautiful, and then lose her? Well that is exactly how I felt for over 30 years.  
I remember that night clearly like everything else. Sarah made a wish that her brother would be taken away by me. I came and had the goblins I employ that the baby to my castle. After Sarah pleaded to have him back, I set her on the journey to solve my Labyrinth, thinking she would give up easily. It didn't work that way.  
I tried everything to make her try to give up, but in the end of the challenge, she ended up winning and her brother returned home with her.  
I didn't give up during the years when I began to loose power. I even tried to make Toby king of the goblins. Although those were failures, I still love Sarah.  
I'll never forget when I gave Hoggle a peach for Sarah to eat. After she took a bite, I transported her to a ball I created. That's when I knew she was the one for me.  
[She was so beautiful. We danced to this song, as I stared into her eyes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VppuD1St8Ec)  
After the dance, she left as the clock struck 12. I thought I would never see her again. Of course she now is successful with her life. But I would really love to see her again.  
Last night I had a dream about her. I asked her to return to my castle. This time she said yes. So that's why I wrote the letter for her to see, to know I still love her, and to know that hopefully she will stay with me for real this time.


	3. Back to where it all began- Sarah's side

Before my mom left me and my dad when I was about 12, she always knew my inner secret and why I did what I did. After they divorced, I felt alone especially after he remarried. As time went on I became some sort of rebellious, dysfunctional teenager, trying to find a purpose.  
My dad never noticed, because around that time, he and my stepmother had a baby. For a long time I thought the baby would be a girl like all the step-siblings in the fairy tales I always loved. Instead they had a boy, and he was named Toby. At first I wasn't happy with the new baby and everything, but as time went on (after visiting the Labyrinth), Toby and I became friends.   
I was there for Toby, even helping him with graduation. He also supported me during book-signings and lectures I would give. It's a friendship that I always have treasured.   
After I fully absorbed the letter, I decided to take a deep breath and read again. Some of the stuff I didn't want to bring up. A few moments later in my room, Toby found me asking if I was okay.  
"I'm fine," I replied.  
"You sure?" he asked.  
"What do you think might happen now?" I asked feeling confused and tired.  
"You really going there?" Toby finally said.  
"I think I might," I finally answered.  
At that very moment I began to write a letter. Although I felt very doubtful. I knew it had to be done.


	4. The return note-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth finds Sarah's note

At around 13:00 at my castle beyond the Goblin City, Sarah's note finally arrived. I was sleeping when my guard found it.  
"Your Highness," he said as he arrived in the throne room.  
"Yeah," I said waking up.  
"A note has arrived just for you," my guard replied.  
"Whose's it from?"  
"It's from a girl."  
"What girl?" I asked. I sometimes think several girls send me letters.  
"Her name is Sarah," The guard said after a moment of silence.  
I woke up and took the note. After that I went to my study and looked over the note.

"Dear Jareth,  
I just found your note. It has been a while since we last seen each other, I'll have to admit. I hope you are doing well  
As for me, I've been doing well as a writer, and Toby enjoying college. Not much else has been happening to me besides those things. When I first found your letter, I was a little shocked that you still know me. But I've been thinking about you too, ever since coming back to reality twice. I'm just surprised how fast this is going to be. Anyway, I hope I could meet you again someday, or another. I don't honestly know what to do in situations like this, but I think it would be okay to visit.  
I'll try to meet you over this Saturday.  
Thanks. Hope is well.  
Love,   
Sarah Williams."

I reread the letter suddenly feeling some joy. I then went to my guards.  
"Saturday, I would like you to bring Sarah to my castle,"  
"Are you sure, your majesty?"  
"Yes," I said, finally feeling hope.


	5. Back in the Goblin City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah prepares on another life-changing adventure, and returns to the Goblin City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the character of Jubbie

Finally the day I have been dreading finally arrived- The day I return to the Goblin City. I was not sure what to expect, but I knew somehow, I had to be there. Before I prepared to leave, Toby approached me.   
"Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
"Yes and no," I told him. "Do you think he remembers me and wants to do something weird that I do not expect him to do?"  
"I got no idea," Toby sighed. "Luckily this week is Spring Break."  
"I would like you to come with me," I said.  
"Can't, going to a concert with some friends tonight, but I might come later on," Toby said.  
I was about to tell him something else, but before I could even speak, we saw magic dust. At the very moment I was being set off to the land I used to know. I closed my eyes shut, until it was safe. Then finally when it was safe, I opened my eyes. I was there.  
It looked a little different then I had remembered. But I was there, I knew I was there. Then I heard a voice.  
"Can I help you?" a small goblin asked.   
"Hi, who are you?" I asked acting so shy.   
"My name is Jubbie, I'm one of the people in charge of this city, what brings you here today?"  
"I'm looking for Jareth," I said.  
"Well, he's been waiting for you inside the castles. He asked me and Hoggle to go wait for you," Jubbie said.  
"You know Hoggle?" I asked in a surprised voice.  
"He's my father," Jubbie said. "Since he sometimes still fears Jareth, he has me work for him."  
"How long have you worked for him?" I asked once again.  
"Only 6 years now. Do you want me to help you get back into the city?"  
After thinking for a while, I said yes.


	6. A dinner preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Jareth prepares Dinner.

I could admit, I never been a good cook. King of the Goblins? Yeah. But cooking, I haven't the slightest clue.   
But tonight it will be different. Tonight is the night that Sarah is returning, so for the past hours, I've Googled on how to cook a proper dinner. Now I'm trying to create a broth with spices, from around the Goblin City.  
While trying to think about what to add to the mix first, Hoggle arrived to the kitchen. He was a little out of breath.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, although I do believe that Hoggle isn't afraid of me as he used to be.  
"My daughter is taking Sarah to your castle," he replied.  
"How is she?" I asked.  
Hoggle was confused. "Haven't you seen my daughter just this morning?"  
"No I meant Sarah!" I shouted.  
"Oh, Sarah is fine. She's been doing well."  
"What time do you think they will arrive?"  
"I don't know, but probably soon."  
"That's good," I said, "Do you happen to help me cook the dinner?"   
"I guess I could," Hoggle said.  
As we worked, Hoggle looked up to me and smiled. I looked and smiled back.   
"Do you think she'll like the dinner?" Hoggle asked.  
"I think she will. All morning I went through her Facebook looking for what she likes."  
"How did you find it?"  
"I basically found it after she wrote he first book, she has had this dish many times before."  
We went back to work after that.


	7. The dinner- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part of the dinner

It's funny how life works sometimes. At first I was in New York, now I'm back in the goblin city. As we arrived to the castle, Jubbie told me that Jareth was preparing a dinner for the both of us. There was even some clothes for me to wear to the dinner.   
I went into the room that was reserved for me down the hall to get ready. Although it seemed a whole lot strange at first, I decided that I would stay strong and brave during the whole thing. I like dinner dates, though the last one was when I was in college on a blind date. I looked around the room for a bit while getting ready. After a while, things became to come back to me. The room looked very nice and comfortable. Then I had the confidence to get ready for the dinner.   
Jubbie helped me find a really nice dress to put on.  
"You look really lovely miss," she said.  
"My name is Sarah, but miss is okay," I sighed.  
After a while, I was dressed. I found the dress a little tight, but it fit alright. Then I headed downstairs. I decided to stay calm if Jareth asks any questions about me. While walking down to the dining area, I kept looking around the castle. It really was a nice living area. Finally Jareth and I saw each other.  
"Hi" I said.  
"Sit" Jareth said when he saw me. "You look lovely."  
"Thanks," I said my voice being a little nervous.  
"Feeling nervous?" he asked.  
"A little," I said.  
Jareth stared at me and said, "Don't be."  
I looked up at him for the first time in a really long time. He looked extremely handsome. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and his hair was a gorgeous blonde. I couldn't help, but notice that he was more handsome than before.  
"So Sarah," he said, "Tell me how life is for you."   
"I'm fine. Working as a writer," I said.  
I would have explained more, but then a goblin said that the dinner was ready.


	8. The Dinner-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part of the dinner

I don't think I ever saw Sarah so beautiful before in my life. She was wearing this white dress with sequins on it, and a pale pink lip-gloss. Her brown hair was really nicely brushed. She looked really beautiful.  
As she sat down, she tried to avoid eye contact with me at first, but after a while, she looked at me as though we were meeting for the very first time. We both smiled for a bit. Finally Sarah spoke.  
"It's so weird to see you again," she said.  
"It's nice to see you again," I told her.  
"Do you really think I look good?" she asked.  
"I think so. Tell me about yourself."  
"I live in New York now, and I'm a writer."  
"What do you write?"  
"Mostly fiction stories."  
"One of these days you will have to read them to me."  
When the main course arrived, we didn't talk for a while. Sarah and I just ate and had our meals. While we ate, I began wondering if I should tell Sarah what I was planning to do. I was just hoping I could tell her by tomorrow. The plan I came up with was that I planned to marry her by the end of the week. That way we would always be together.  
Finally I looked up and said, "There is a ball tomorrow night, and I was hoping you could come."  
"I guess," Sarah said.


	9. Am I ready for a Ball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets ready for a ball, when she begins to have her doubts. Ludo also visits

Have you ever wondered why you said something and you are not sure how it was said, and why it was said? Well, my friends, that is exactly how I felt after accepted Jareth's invitation to the dance. I feel like I've been embarrassed when I finally said yes. Now I have to go to the ball. At this rate that I am heading, I might stay in the castle forever and ever. It's like somehow I'm living my wildest dreams all over again.  
Finally I got into my room and calmed down. I got myself a glass of water and shook my head. Although it wasn't even night time, I was beginning to dread everything. Luckily a familiar face went into my room and sat with me.  
"Are you okay Sarah?" a familiar deep voice asked.  
I looked up, it was Ludo.  
"Jareth told me that there is a ball tomorrow night, I'm not sure if I should go or not."  
"Do you like them?"  
"I'm not so sure. I don't usually go to parties like that."  
"Oh,"  
After talking about that, Ludo and I caught up with each other. Turns out Sir Didymus is now a head knight and has five children. He is also still a brave fox. I told him that I met Hoggle's daughter Jubbie, and how New York was treating me.  
After a while I decided to sleep it off and think about it while I slept. When Ludo left the room, I went to sleep thinking that I might go after all.


	10. When Toby got the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby finds the invitation and tries to think of what will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter- Toby narrates

Do you ever feel like somebody's watching you, and you don't know it until very late? That's how I feel a lot of the time. When I was only a few months old, I was transported into the goblin city. Sarah had to travel through a labyrinth in order to rescue me. The first few hours of me there weren't so bad. It was only near the last hour that I got nervous. Luckily Sarah was able to transport us back home.  
Fast forward to a few years later in which I almost became king of the goblins (but that never happened). Now Sarah is back there and I feel that Jareth might be finally marrying her.  
How do I know that? Well this morning I received an invitation for a ball that will be taken place tonight. In it, Jareth stated that he was going to propose to my sister at the end of the evening. I am so disgusted. I can't believe he wanted Sarah to come down to the kingdom in order for him to marry her. I don't want that to happen. So after I read the invitation, I tried calling her but her phone went into voice mail. God knows what Jareth is doing with her things.  
Anyway I have to go to the goblin city and find my sister, even if it is the last thing I do. I am not letting Jareth marry my sister, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. But then I think what if I am not successful. What if the marriage goes through. Although the odds are against me, I gonna do, what I'm gonna do. Even if I get hurt.


	11. the fortune teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah asks a fortune teller about what might happen and discovers Jareth's past

Although I don't have many fears, there are some that I still have. All last night I couldn't sleep at all. I was tossing and turning with fear. Finally I made a decision to talk to someone to explain everything to me and why it is happening the way it has been. This morning I discovered that there was a carnival and a fortune teller was talking to people explaining the future, so I went.  
The fortune teller was very strange looking. She had rough skin, a bunch of piercings and wild hair. She smiled as I sat down.  
"What can I do for you miss?" She asked.  
"My name is Sarah Williams, and I was wondering if you can help me with something," I replied.  
She looked through her tarot cards and made some weird hissing noises. Finally after a while she spoke,  
"What is it that you seek?"  
I went through the whole story without leaving a thing out. I even brought up my dream to her. She went through her cards a second time. Then after several moments of silence, she finally spoke.  
"My dear, you are in a risk and an amazing journey at the same time. You will have a happy marriage with Jareth, but there will be a cost. You might get into something that is dangerous."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"Listen, every time a woman comes into Jareth's life, he loves madly. He wasn't always like this, you know. When he first came here many moons ago, he was a normal goblin. However, one day he fell for a human girl. She was so beautiful that he went to a wizard to make him able to marry her. This wizard gave Jareth a potion, that if he drank it, he would become human and try to pursue the girl in three days. If it was successful, he would stay human, but if rejected he would return to a goblin."  
"So then what happened?"' I asked.  
"He falls for the girl, who turned out to be the daughter of the past king. She does accept his love, but the day of their wedding, she left him at the alter. Then the wizard returned, but it is discovered the the king was dead and in his will, he made Jareth the king. So now, Jareth has been trying to get a girl in his life to love, and dear, you might be the one to lift his heart."  
"anything else?"   
"That's all I know," the woman said, "That will be five dollars."


End file.
